


Talking

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Makeup, Mates, Nesting, Nesting Dean, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnant Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean talk a little about the Naomi situation.</p><p>Just really much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffffyyyy 
> 
> My loves needed fluff and they got some. I couldn't think of a good summary for this one heh. Oh well.
> 
> I want to make more stories on others but I have like three in progress that I update so slow (their updated around the same time I update this one.) I don't know if I should make more or not but I really want some ideas so when I start finishing stories. 
> 
> It would be lovely if someone request something or gave me ideas. You'd get credit for the idea, of course.

About a couple hours later, Cas's knot deflated and he pulled gently out. He quietly got out of bed, to which Dean had turned and curled into Cas's spot.

Cas covered Dean up and bent to give him a light kiss.

Cas lightly padded downstairs to the living room.

He debated on what to do to make his fuck ups better but then he realized he needed to pick Sam Up.

Cas left the house, leaving Dean dreaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Cas got home with Sam, Dean was stil sleeping.

He told Sam to let Dean sleep then went to go make dinner.

He was halfway through cooking when he felt arms wrap around him, baby bump hitting his back, and biting on his neck.

"Hey." Dean's voice was rough with sleep.

"Hey baby. Hungry?"

Dean groaned, "Starving. I feel like a fat cow, your daughter eats a lot."

Cas chuckled, "You're not fat... Just chunky."

Dean slapped his back, "Asshole. Your fault that I have a little being that is making me fat."

Cas laughed, "If I remember correctly, it takes two to produce a pup and I dont ever remember you complaining."

Dean growled and leaned in close to Cas's ear, "How could I complain when you fuck me so good baby."

Cas felt his pants go tight and he had to readjust them.

Dean pat his butt then left the kitchen, probably to find Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Sam was watching a movie in the living room and Cas and Dean were in the kitchen still, sitting at the table and talking.

"I have an idea Dean."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "Idea for what?"

"For my mom."

"I dont want our pup by her. She's not a good influence."

Cas took Dean's hands, "I know darling. She doesn't need to. We can read in between the lines in her conditions. She can't do anything because by then I plan to have the money to repay her back. Then she can't complain."

Dean smiled and leaned forward to kiss Cas, "I love you. So much Cas. Promise me something though."

Cas hummed, "Try to not fuck up anymore. If You know you shouldn't or I'll get mad, then don't. I hate being mad at you and fighting. We'll be okay, no matter what happens."

Cas nodded, He let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean kissed him, "It'll be okay."

Cas laid his head against Deans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later Cas couldn't find Dean, he knew where Sam was though.

"Hey Sammy?"

Sam looked up from coloring, "Ya Cassie?"

"Where's your brother?"

Sam smiled big, "De's in the room you plan to make the puppies. I dink he is making plans."

Cas nodded and ruffled Sam's hair, "Thanks baby."

Cas walked to the nursing room, they had bought furniture and some bedding and clothes and toys for the newborn, though it was all gender neutral things.

When Cas was in the doorway he saw Dean rearranging things in the crib. He watched him to from rearranging things in the crib to things in the closet to things on the shelves.

Dean was nesting.

Cas smiled and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him as Dean had earlier.

"Nesting babe?"

Dean huffed, "Shut up. I'm not... Nesting. Just making sure everything is right for the pup."

Cas chuckled lowley, he swayed side to side with Dean, rocking the three of them, "That's called nesting baby."

Dean huffed again and laid his head back on Cas's shoulder.

"Dont worry, I think it's cute."

"Whatever."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just rocking.

"You know the pup likes hearing your voice."

Cas rise an eyebrow, "She does, does she?"

Dean nodded, "She always kicks when she hears you. She loves when you are touching my belly and whispering to her."

"Then I will whisper to her as much as possible."

Dean smiled and pulled out of Cas's hold, "I'm going to our room. I want to straighten it out."

Cas smirked.

"Shut up."


End file.
